


Trust Me, I Know

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jealous!Hiccup, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jack contemplates going to prom with Pitch. Hiccup is really against that idea. (So is Jack, but making Hiccup jealous is fun and effective...)





	Trust Me, I Know

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Trust Me, I Know || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Trust Me, I Know

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Summary: Prompt: "No, he isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I would know" for HiJack.

Jack contemplates going to prom with Pitch. Hiccup is _really_ against that idea.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Trust Me, I Know_

Jack was curiously eyeing Hiccup every now and again. They were on their way back home from school.  
Well. Jack was on his way home. Hiccup was following him like a glowering, upset puppy that had been kicked by its master but still proceeded to follow and protect.  
"I really don't know what your problem is, Hics", stated Jack casually after a while.  
"Pitch asked you out on a date", gritted Hiccup out. "And you told him you would _think about it_."  
"So?", asked Jack confused. "Winter formal is coming up and if you haven't noticed, people are not exactly lining up to ask me out."  
"No, but he isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I would know", grumbled Hiccup.  
"Oh?", asked Jack curiously. "And how come you would know? It's not like _you_ ever asked me out."  
Jack succeeded in making it sound like both a challenge and an accusation at the same time. The two had been friends ever since they could remember, their fathers Stoick and Nick being old high school friends.  
"That's different", argued Hiccup defensively and with red cheeks. "I wouldn't risk our friendship for something so selfish!"  
"See", started Jack and heaved a sigh. "It's cowards like you who created the friendzone and hide behind it like it's your fluffy, safe blanket."  
Before Hiccup had a chance to argue, Jack had pulled him down into a harsh but brief kiss.  
"You know, I had hoped Pitch could push you into asking me out but apparently it wasn't enough. So. Consider this me asking you out. Either you say yes, or I'll go with Pitch after all. See you tomorrow, Haddork."  
Hiccup sputtered as all he could do was watch Jack unlock his front door and enter his home, leaving Hiccup alone on the doorsteps.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
